Priam/Awakening Quotes
Enemy Battle Quotes Event Tiles *"What's this little thing?" (item) *"I dispatched a few minor enemies just now—nothing worth mentioning." (exp) *"I managed a quick training session. None will ever surpass me now." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"Have any dreams, friend?" (dreams) *"How do you kill time, friend?" (free time) *"You look happy. Was meat in the menu today?" (happy) *"I wish to fight alongside you in our next battle. Do you accept?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"My dream is to do battle with the world's greatest fighters, even if it costs me my life." (dream) *"I hunt for food. Just say the word if you fancy bear, boar, or any other beast." (free time) *"Amusing, but no. I was just recalling an episode from my past." (happy) *"A wise choice, as I will let no foe touch you. But stay close..." (team up) Asking - Married *"Stay close to me in battle, Robin. I will not lose you." (promise) *"I must confess, Robin, you look more radiant today than ever." (compliment) *"I treasure you, Robin. Stay with me always." (love) *"What have you got there, Robin? And what's the big secret?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Me? Die? I rush to victory, not defeat." (promise) *"Thank you. You look radiant as well." (compliment) *"I love you as well - more than any other." (love) *"It's a necklace...for you. Cheaply made, but a queen's jewels if worn by you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Fight me, Morgan. You are my son, and I expect great things." (train) *"Are you unwell, Morgan? Warriors need rest, remember." (concern) *"Morgan, do you need anything? Allow me to offer what fatherly gestures I can." (gift) *"Morgan, I was hoping you would share some tales from the future. Anything at all." (story) Replying - Child *"All right. But I hold back for no one. Son or not, you will lose." (train) *"Really? I feel fine. I'm sorry to worry you." (concern) *"Raw meat would do." (gift) *"Until recently, I lived in a secluded village and trained to be the world's strongest. But leaving that village changed my life, because it gave me you. It will be fun to return one day and tell my old friends of these happy developments." (story) Level Up *"I intend to grow strong. Stronger than anyone..." (6+ stats up) *"Nothing beats the feel of accomplishment." (4-5 stats up) *"Still not enough. Nowhere near enough." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmm... I'm getting soft." (0-1 stats up) *"I've learned all I can from this class... Next!" (0-1 stats up when most stats are capped) Barracks Alone *"Will I ever find a challenger worthy?" (misc) *"I feel on top of the world today. Let any enemy challenge me - they will fail!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh, Robin. Back from an early-morning training session?" (morning) *"It's good you're resting, Robin. We have some hard battles ahead." (midday) *"Oh, Robin. I'm going to get some training in before bed." (evening) *"I didn't know you were a night owl, Robin." (night) *"Is today your birthday, Robin? ...Happy birthday." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. I'll see you after my morning training." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. What's on the docket today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Did you have a productive day?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Get some sleep. Your body needs it." (night) *"Is today your birthday, Robin? ...Happy birthday." (birthday) Class Change *"A fork in the road to true strength." Armory *"You're going to buy me something? Well thanks." (buying) *"Sell what you will. I don't care." (selling) *"A good weapon ages well, like friends or wine." (forging) Roster The descendent of a certain radiant hero. He has scoured the world in search of worthy opponents. While affable enough outside of battle, he is clearly more brawn than brains. The most insatiable meat eater. Born on February 9th. Help Description Scion of a legendary hero. He seeks only greater power. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I'm with you." *"Careful." *"Clean this up." *"Here they come." *"Let me aid you." *"You're on!" *"Let's go!" *"Show me what you got!" *"Don't you die on me." *"They look strong." Dual Guard *"Vigilance, always!" *"Not today!" Dual Strike *"And from me!" *"Forget someone?" *"Over here!" *"Too slow!" Critical *"This is the end!" *"Rest in peace!" *"The strong survive!" *"For the blue flame!" Defeated Enemy *"Hmph!" *"Heh..." *"That's it?" *"Unsurprising..." *"What a waste." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Appreciate it." *"Not bad." *"Let's go!" *"My thanks." Being Healed *"Let's go!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote